


Angsty McAngsty Zone

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2019 reuploads, ABANDONED probably, Angst, Hallucifer, Horror, I smushed seasons 6-11 together, I took some things from S15E3 and put them earlier in chronology to mix up the plot, M/M, Mark! Dean is around, Season 5-15 spoilers, Trans Sam Winchester, don't repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Sam successfully closes the gate to Hell, but it doesn't fix anything, and he doesn't stay dead.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 21





	Angsty McAngsty Zone

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to spoil things in the summary, but here's a rundown:
> 
> The Darkness and the Leviathians and the Falling Angels all occur around the same time.
> 
> Lucifer has made his way out of the Cage, thanks to the Darkness popping the screws loose early.
> 
> All it took was Castiel finding one of Lilith's relics to crush the door to a pulp again.
> 
> Loopholes. You gotta love 'em.
> 
> \--  
> Heavily inspired by S15E3. Have some more evil Sam/Lucifer while Leviathans and the Darkness run rampant, Castiel is stuck with a horn he does not want to fix the mess, and the Hell Trials got completed but Sam got resurrected.
> 
> I haven't decided on an actual fic title yet.
> 
> anyway you can't give me a horn that sucks all souls into Hell and a way to close up Hell and a way to cause Purgatory and the Darkness to break open and let Lucifer find a way out in the madness while Abaddon and Metatron and the fallen angels and Dean duke it out... like, Cas already soaked up a bunch of souls which caused the Leviathan mess, he's gonna suck up more souls to try and fix it cyclically while Sam is trying to board up Hell and there were too many opportunities here to pass up

Lucifer nudges Sam with his foot.

_Thought you could end it all that easily, did you?_

Sam twitches, but stays where he is on the floor.

His lungs are a mess- probably should fix that.

Lucifer snaps, and then Sam is lurching upright, shadow-rimmed eyes and throat still too sore to give a good ol' holler as he's scrambling away.

"Guess closing the Gates of Hell wasn't worth it, hmm? These bargain-bin tests of faith Dad made really aren't all they are chalked up to be?"

Sam says nothing. Face white, gasping for air, not quite sure he's made it out of the Cage at all. Lucifer might have to break it to him otherwise, even if he does like seeing him squirm...

Then again, it might not be worth it yet. He really isn't in good shape. And Lucifer could fix most of it- will take some time, thanks to Dad's whole trials unmaking people at a molecular level.

But that's what Archangels are for. Fixing all the little things Dad couldn't get quite right.

Still. Best to let Sam stew in his own mess for a little while. Otherwise, trouble might find him like it always does when he has too much time to noodle on things.

After all, Dean isn't quite answering the phone, and the other angels falling like tiny stars do make a wonderful, romantic backdrop after being apart for so long. (It'll be fun, seeing how they function on this planet. Best to get a taste of all their holier-than-thou medicine and see what it's like to get thrown from Heaven good and proper. In fact, he should probably send Cas a gift basket- as painfully dense as the angel is, he really is a gift when it comes to screwing everyone else over and accidentally helping Lucifer while trying to do the opposite. Then again, he did kill Raphael- and Lucifer isn't exactly pleased with that, although now at least there's very little stopping him from taking Heaven back again.)

"So," Lucifer hunches down to a crouch, smile a bit too wide, and pats Sam's cheek, other hand holding his in a death grip to stop the perfunctory, rote banishment sigil Sam would tattoo on himself if he wouldn't rip it off later. "How've you been, Bunk Buddy? I missed a few things after Cas stole you away. But I heard big brother's in the running for upper management- hope his favorite angel didn't just seal them both in Hell. Otherwise, we'd have to break it all open. After it took so much out of you to board it up, too. Still. Gotta say, I might just leave it like that. No use having you try and throw me back down again, even if I'm not letting you out of my sight. It's a good thing I made it up here in time, though. Otherwise, you might just stay dead. And I can't have that- not with you barred from Hell after barricading the door shut. Guess we're not quite done yet. Hmm? What do you think?"

\--

There's a hand on Sam's leg.


End file.
